A Sin's Hell
by nekoluver
Summary: After Sloth dies, Wrath's life is never the same... All of the hummunculi work together to make his life a living hell. Except one... YAOI rapetorture
1. Intro to Hell

**I have no idea where this idea came from... And I should warn you this fic is DARK. I personally can't believe I'm writing it... But that's the only way to keep the plot bunnies from destroying my room... Oh yeah, this is anime Wrath. As in, Izumi's kid... Except he's more of the age he was in the movie.. And all the hummunculi are still alive... Yeah, I'm sure this will cause some serious plot holes, but w/e... **

**Warnings: yaoi, torture, rape... and probably some OOCness... who knows what else?**

**Pairings: (rape doesn't count) WrathXEnvy**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own it after this particular litter of rabid plot bunnies...**

**Wrath's POV**

**X- X - X - X - X - X **

_Tortured_

_Beaten_

_Broken_

_Pushed aside_

_Forgotten _

_Forsaken_

_Stolen innocence_

_Blood_

_Tears_

_Pain_

_A Sin's hell_

That's what I'm living in... Hell. I have been ever since Mommy died. The pain I felt from losing her was bad enough, but I never realized how much she protected me... It was after her death that I realized how much the other hummunculi hate me. How they despise me for being the only one able to use alchemy. It was then when I realized how vulnerable I really am...

A hummunculus is supposed to be strong. A human doesn't have a chance against one, but what about another hummunculus? Sins are power, and some are unmistakably stronger than others. They're all so much stronger than me... Sadness causes weakness. Most emotions do...

That's why _they_ refuse to feel any human emotions any more.

I wish I could be more like them. I can't stand being weak. I know it's my fault they hurt me... I deserve it, because I'm not strong enough. I'm sure that made Mommy sad... I'm sorry Mommy... I'll get stronger... They won't hurt me anymore...

**X- X - X - X - X - X **

**Wow... That was sad... Sorry it's short, but this is just the Intro.. The other chappies'll be longer! **


	2. Greedy Hell

**Um... I really don't know what to say... I mean, this story is going to disturb a lot of people... I mean, even the plot of it disturbs me... I've never written rape/torture before...**

**X - X - X - X - X - X **

After Mommy died, I went straight home. I told Dante and everyone else what happened, and I figured they'd care. They didn't pay any attention to me. Dante yelled at me to shut up, and told me to leave. So I did... I didn't understand why they weren't sad... Wasn't Mommy their friend?

I ran outside, and sat in the sun... I found this really cool place with a bunch of trees. I always ran there when I was sad. No one knew where it was. So I went there that day. And then next, and the next... I remember crying everyday, and then one day, Envy came...

"Hey kid..." he said.

"Go away!" I shouted at him. He glared at me, punching me in the face.

"Get over it!" he shouted. I was too much in shock to do anything. I just stared at him. "Sloth is dead! That's not going to change! You need to move on! Stop being so weak!"

_Weak_... It ran through my head over and over. I don't remember much more of that day, I don't even remember how Envy found my hide out, but I remember the night. The night I was faced with a hell worse than being trapped in the Gate...

- - -

It got dark out, so I went inside. I was hiding in my room, when Greed came in. He gave me this really funny look, and locked the door behind him. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"So I heard Sloth died, I'm sorry..." Greed said, but he didn't really sound like he cared.

"Like you care!"

Greed grinned darkly at me. "Oh I care..." he said in a way that reminded me of when I was watching TV and this really big black cat was about to eat a deer. Then he started coming over to where I was, and sat beside me on the bed. I scooted to the edge of my bed, trying to get as far away from him as I could.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still grinning.

"Leave me alone!"

He actually looked like he was going to for a minute, but then he shook his head, grinning again. "...Hm... Nope... I don't think so..."

That was when he grabbed me. He pulled me as close, and climbed on top of me. I screamed, and tried to get away. He just laughed, and pinned my arms above my head. Then he leaned down and crushed his lips against mine. It hurt. It felt like he'd bruised my lips. That was when I knew something was wrong.

"GET OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, but it didn't do any good. He just laughed again. "HELP!"

He hit me then, hard enough that I couldn't breath for a minute. I looked up at him, and he was glaring at me. He looked like he was going to kill me, and now... I wish he would have. "No one's going to help you..." he said, before leaning down next to my ear. His voice dropped to a whisper. "No one cares..."

I shivered as his lips brushed the flesh of my ear. It felt wrong, so wrong... Tears gathered in my eyes. "Mommy..."

This made Greed laugh again. "When are you going to get it? Your mom's dead. No one's going to save you..."

With that, he ripped off my shirt. The fabric pulled at my skin when he did, leaving long bruises. "NO!" I tried to scream, but was cut off when he kissed me again. This time, he forced his tongue into my mouth, nearly gagging me. I struggled again, trying to get away, but he just tightened his hold. Adjusting himself so he was on me even more, crushing my legs with his thighs. When he pulled back to look at me, I was crying. "St-stop it..."

He didn't say anything, but roughly flipped me over onto my stomach. I hadn't even noticed how much my wrists hurt until he did... Then he tore my shorts off, leaving me completely exposed. The hand that wasn't holding my wrists violated every part of my body. There wasn't a place on me he didn't touch... I thought that was the worst he could do, touching me as I nearly suffocated with my face pressed into the mattress...

I let out a sigh of relief when he released me. I thought it was over... Then I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. I would've tried to escape again, but he was holding me again before I had the chance... I felt warm breath against the side of my face as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Ready for something amazing?"

I shook my head fervently. "NO! STOP IT! ...GREED! STOP!"

I let out a scream worse than all of the others combined as I felt something enter my body. The pain was something I had never felt before, and something I never wished to feel again. I hated the feeling of being forced to share my body. The pain made it so I could barely think... Then I thought it was over, but I was wrong again. The pain came again and again and again... Tears streamed down my face.

It finally ended after I felt warm liquid pour down my thighs. Greed let out a long moan that made me want to throw up. Then, without another word, he left. I finally had my body back to myself again, but the pain didn't go away. And I felt dirty. I always knew Greed would steal something from me, but...I curled up in a ball and cried. It was the next day before I woke up in a puddle of blood. It was a long time before I realized it was my own...

I had bruises all over my body, especially on my arms and legs. There were a couple cuts as well that I hadn't noticed happening. It looked like I was wearing purple bracelets on both of my wrists, but I didn't care about any of that. I felt dirty, and I needed to get clean. But I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried... I just couldn't...

Greed came again the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that... Each time hurt worse than the first...

**X - X - X - X - X - X **

**Holy shit I'm evil... I'M SO SORRY WRATH!!!!!!!!!! (cries) Go ahead and flame me, I deserve it! (Full of self-loathing) **

**Oh BTW.. I don't actually think Greed would every do that... I (heart) my Greed! But... I dunno... The plot bunnies... And no shotgun... I'M SORRY!!!!! WAAAAAAH! (Cries more) **


	3. Lust's Hell

**I was really surprised when I got a review. Especially since it wasn't a flame. So, a big thanks to Disintegrating Vortex for that!**** I think I may try to give this story a happy ending, but we'll see what happens.. Also, I'd like to see how many of you actually want a lemon(a non-rape one). **

**X - X - X - X - X - X **

_There are many forms of torture..._

I'm not sure who put me through the most hell. What Greed did was bad, but I'm not sure he was the worst.

_There are many forms of hell..._

I don't know why they all seemed to hate me so much. I don't know what I did to them. Was it because Mommy died? Do they think it's my fault? Maybe it is...

_I've lived through all of them._

Lust was the second one to hurt me. I never liked her. Even before Mommy died. I could tell she never liked me either. That's why it never surprised me that she wanted to torture me too. I didn't really care at first though. I thought Greed had hurt so much that I couldn't be hurt any more. It was a few months after my first 'visit' from Greed when I found out that I was wrong...

- - -

"Hey twerp," Lust called in a bitchy way. I looked over at her slowly. I was so tired, it made it hard to even move that little bit. I didn't show any emotion; I didn't have any. "Come here."

I obeyed. She led me inside our lair, up the stairs to where she slept. I followed her all the way blindly. I just stared off into space. When we made it to her room, she shut and locked the door. Gluttony was there, just staring at us and drooling. Weeks ago, I would have thought it gross, but I didn't care.

Before I knew what had happened, I was pinned to the wall by Lust's sharp fingers. I don't know what I had expected her to do. Maybe I thought she would be like Greed, but I hadn't expected her to attack me. It hurt. Her fingers when straight through my chest and into the wall.

Lust smiled at me then. Or maybe it wasn't a smile. It was something else, but close to a smile. "Do you miss your _mommy_?" She was mocking me. I knew it. It was the first time I had gotten mad in a long time. But I didn't say anything. I didn't even try to move.

Lust walked closer to me, not removing her fingers. When she did, it caused her to twist her fingers a bit. It hurt like hell. I flinched, and she noticed. Her smile got bigger. When I looked over at Gluttony, he was grinning like some stupid animal.

"Do you want to know a secret about Sloth?" Lust asked in that same mocking voice. She got really close to my face, still smiling. "Your mommy was a whore, and you must know how bad that is since I'm saying it."

"Liar!" The first time I had spoken in weeks, and I was shouting. My voice broke. Lust just smiled more, twisting her fingers a bit to cause me more pain.

"You know, she never loved you. The only ones she cared about were the Elric brothers. The only reason she put up with you was because she felt sorry for you."

"Shut up! You're lying!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Why was she doing this? And...What she was saying.. Was it true? Questions went around and around in my mind, making my head spin. I was almost starting to believe her... I shook my head. No. She was lying.

"No! You...You're lying..." but I didn't sound as sure as I had before. She noticed. The stupid bitch.

I guess it was around then that she decided to stop the verbal torture. Or maybe I just blacked out. I don't know. But I remember her pulling her claws out of my chest, releasing me from the wall. I fell down onto the floor, blood staining the carpet. I tried to stand up and leave, but as soon as I was on my feet she had me pinned to the wall again. I was bleeding in another place. She repeated it again and again until I was full of holes and bleeding from almost every part of my body. But she didn't kill me.

She just smiled a fake, pleasant smile down at me. She looked so proud of herself.

"Ooh! Can I eat him, Lust?" Gluttony asked in that stupid annoying voice of his. "Please! Please! Can I eat him?"

Lust sighed. "No Gluttony. Leave him alone." Then she left, dragging the stupid fat ass with her.

I pulled myself up, using the wall, so I was sitting. It was hard to do, and it hurt a lot. All I remember before I passed out was thinking how much Greed was going to hurt me that night.

**X - X - X - X - X - X **

**Damn these short chapters! And it's so hard to get in the mind set of Wrath... This chapter wasn't as intense as the Greed chapter for obvious reasons. A lot of you may be thinking 'WTF? Greed rapes him but Lust doesn't?', but I just didn't see Lust raping him. Besides, that's so cliche! I'm planning on making the next chapter a tad more pleasant(at least the beginning), but we'll see what happens... Review please! **


	4. A Break From Hell

_**Wow, you guys! I haven't written on this in FOREVER! And it shows in my writing.. Anyway, I wonder if I have any fans left? I won't blame anyone that gave up on waiting for a new chapter. So, I really should go back and rewrite the previous chapters, because there is going to be SO much difference in the writing, but... I'm too lazy XP Anyway, I hope you enjoy(would that be an appropriate word to use...?)the new chapter! **_

* * *

I walked through the hallways of our lair, a dead look to my face. My head hung low, my eyes stared blankly at the floor, not seeing the smooth tiles; not seeing anything. I walked by Pride, barely noticing when his blade tore through my chest, throwing me against the far wall. I pulled myself back to my feet, letting my blood color the floor red as I resumed my wandering. In the back of my mind, I noted with sick amusement that another hommunculi had joined the 'Let's Torture Wrath Game'.

I soon found myself in my secret place in the woods. I still went here some times, out of habit I guess, just to get away. It didn't matter any more how much time there was between the tortures, I always knew that there was another one coming. I slumped down against a large tree, my sore rear resting among the tree's roots, escaping the dirt because they have grown so big. I barely winced as the rough surface of the tree and roots brushed against my many wounds, probably reopening a lot of them.

My knees are pulled up to my chest, my head laying down on them so that I don't see him coming. I only lifted my head when I heard a branch break a few feet away from me. I looked up wearily, meeting eyes the same color as my own, though they held so much more emotion. My own dead ones continued to stare into his, silently fighting against what I've become. I wouldn't look away from him when he was the only one left to hurt me.

I silently waited as he stared at me, seeing what he was going to do, what new torture he would come up with, what new hell I hadn't been through yet. He silently knelt in front of me, and I flinched away silently, even though I didn't mean to. "Hey kid," he said quietly, causing me to jump.

It was weird, to hear something so soft when I was used to shouting. I was even more suspicious after that; I had no idea what to expect. I couldn't even imagine what he was going to do to me. He wasn't acting mean, but his nice-ness wasn't fake like Greed's. He wasn't telling me how worthless I was, like Lust always did. I was confused.

When I realized that I had zoned out at looked away, my eyes snapped back up to his. He was sitting cross-legged in front of me now, a weird look in his eyes. I thought that he was going to be like Greed then, but he didn't move any closer. It wasn't the same look that Greed gave me, though, it was different. It was just a look that I hadn't ever seen on anyone's face before.

"What did they do to you?" he asked me. I didn't answer; I didn't trust him. I was still convinced that he had joined the game, and that maybe waiting was part of the torture. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel safe again before he hurt me. He wanted me to talk, and I wouldn't let him win that battle. It was my choice, something I had given to myself. Being quiet was safe, like being away from my emotions.

He grabbed my bruised wrist, and I closed my eyes, sure that the torture was going to begin. He pulled me closer to him, but it was weird, I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes again. He was staring down at my wrist in his hand. What was he looking at? My bruises? Why? It wasn't anything new or different. Then I remembered; Envy hadn't been home when the torture started, he hadn't been home in months, he didn't know about the game.

His eyes went from my wrist, up my arm, and to the rest of my body. He could see everything, he wasn't stupid, he knew what happened when he saw all the cuts and bruises. The long cut across my chest that Pride had given me earlier, the stab wounds Lust had made, the bruises on my cheeks from when Dante got bored, the purple and black circles around my wrists, the other bruises that covered my hips, the edges of them that could be seen below my shorts. Greed's work. Envy saw _everything_, everything that I only realized then that I didn't want anyone to see. Yes, this was a new torture, this was my new hell.

"What did they do to you?" Envy asked again, and this time his voice was almost desperate. He glared at me. "Tell me!"

His punch didn't hurt, it was nothing compared to what the others did to me, but he still looked upset that he had lost his temper. I didn't understand why, though, a bruise wouldn't even show up from that. I looked up into his eyes again, and this time he looked almost.. Sad. Why?

I still don't know how it happened, why I did it, but I had somehow found myself into Envy's arms, my own around his waist, my face pressed into his stomach. I cried silently, my tears falling into his lap, but the emotions didn't reach me. I knew that I should feel sad, but I didn't. I felt empty; broken, I guess. Even though I didn't trust him, even though I knew nothing would get better, I felt safe.

Everything only got worse after that.

_**So, this short chapter was TOTALLY not worth the wait, but look you guys, I gave you that some-what happier-ish chapter I said I would! And there's more EnvyXWrath! Yaaaay! Go me! Now you know what would make me happy? Reviews. And fanart. Fanart would make for a VERY happy NL. Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge **_


End file.
